A Tale of Two Fathers
by wbaker5286
Summary: A look at a father's feelings as he watches his child grow.


A Tale of Two Fathers

The two males sat on the peaceful hillside. Neither knew why they were where they were, nor how they came to be wherever it was.

"Is this hell?" the silver haired demon asked. "Is this the afterlife?"

"This must be the afterlife, as I remember my own death," the dark-haired human answered. "But it looks like no hell that I've ever imagined."

Indeed, it looked nothing like hell, heaven or earth according to any descriptions that either had ever been exposed to. Both men took the opportunity to look closely at their surroundings. The sense of the almost familiar was contained within all objects, but the subtle differences between what was and what was expected told of their foreign nature. The twisted, barkless trees that sported red, fuzzed leaves, the black furled ferns, with snapping tongues that caught unsuspecting insects, and the endless deep purple sky all testified to the alien nature of this world.

Having no guide to escort them in this strange environment, the two set out to find what they could. Walking over softly furred rocks and brittle stalks of grass, they came to a stream that flowed down from the sky. The milky waters gave them no clue as to its origin or conclusion. The demon turned to his companion and said, "What do you make of this place, human? Have you ever seen the likes of it before?"

"It is beyond my knowledge, stranger. How do you come to address me as 'human'? Are you not also a man?"

"I am a man, true enough, but no mere human. I am a demon, and have the fierce blood of longstanding strength running through my veins. I am descended from the spirit of a great fighter that made its way down from the heavens or up from the pits of hell; the rightful path has blurred with the telling throughout the histories. The power of my ancestors runs strong and true, though. My bloodline is destined to protect the world in which I lived."

"I, too, have the power of my ancestors in my blood," replied the human. "We have been destined to hold the evil at bay with the pure heart that is born to every generation. We have been charged with finding the good in every living thing, and banishing the darkness from our own world."

"The worlds that you both speak of are one in the same, my friends." Both males turned to look for whoever had joined their conversation. Finding no explanation for the mysterious voice, the two shared looks of mental muddiness. "Put no faith in what you would expect, but expect the unexpected," came the voice, again. This time the silver man and the dark man were able to locate the source of the words. The small golden fish that swam through the milky waters winked to them as they recognized it as the newest member of their group.

"What manner of being are you, and how have you brought us to this place?" the silver one queried. He and the dark man now felt a sense of camaraderie in the face of the strange newcomer.

"I did not bring you here, my new friends. I have only been charged with enlightening you as to your roles in the safety and continuance of the world in which you lived."

The dark man looked to the silver man with disbelief showing on his face. "Don't you mean worlds? Surely we did not come from the same world. I would remember if I had lived among beings such as this," he said, gesturing to the silver demon. "His manner of dress, and the swords at his side would suggest that they came from the distant past of my world, but there have never been supernatural beings such as this living among humans in my world."

"And I would remember if there were any who dressed so strangely as this," the silver one answered, pointing to the clothes worn by the dark man. "The weave of his clothing and the workmanship of his boots are not possible in my world. And this strange style of hair is beyond anything I have ever seen on a grown man's head. It looks as if he were a babe, with his hair just growing out."

"Rest assured, my new friends, you are from the same where, just a different when. Your children will find a way to unite, though, to save the world from a great evil that will threaten it." The fish looked at the two who stood before it and saw the look of pride that crossed their faces.

The silver one was the first to speak. "My son is strong, and his blood is pure. I have spent many long years training him to one day take my place as a protector."

"But you are mistaken, Lord Demon. The son that has received your training and affection for many years is incapable of this task. While his strength is unsurpassed, his heart is unable to open to this role. No, it is your youngest son who will help save the world."

"But he is only a halfling. He will never be up to the task you have set for him. He is not as strong or as powerful as a full demon. I never even had the chance to know him, as I left my life soon after his birth. I even left my fang to lend strength to him. He will have a hard life, and will have need of it. How can he be a savior and protector of the world?"

"He may never match your first son in physical strength, he may never have the benefit of training as you eldest heir has, but his heart will know the pain and compassion necessary for him to carry out his task. He will be tested and tempered by the cruelties of the world that does not accept him. He will develop a steely core that will see him through the battles that he will face."

The dark-haired human smiled wistfully as he looked to the fish. "I, too, had little time with my son. I passed from the world soon after he was born. It pleases me to know that he has such a glorious destiny in store for him."

The fish only tisked at the proud father who had visions of his son's glories playing through his head. "Once again you are mistaken. It is not your son who is destined to save the world, but your daughter. Never before have I seen a heart so pure or a spirit so large. She will compliment our friend's son well."

"But even in the enlightened age in which I lived, my daughter is but a girl. A woman would not be accepted in the role of savior as easily as a man would. Surely you are mistaken on this, fish."

"I can assure you that I am not mistaken. Not only will it be your female offspring and our friend's hanyou son that save the world from darkness, but they will find a way to cross time to do it. The most amazing aspect of their chore is that they will achieve their goal while little more than children. They are destined to reach the summit of their success while carrying both mantles of youth and anonymity.

"These two younglings have the power to change the course of history within their hands. The great evil that will rear up has been noted by the Kami, and has been marked for eradication. Your children are the only beings that have the power to effect this great deed. The power that they possess when they work in union with each other is unparalleled."

The silver demon pulled in a deep breath as a look of great sadness crossed his face. "I truly regret that I was never able to know this son, and the deeds that he will do. I can only trust that the son that I did train will help ready him for this task."

"That will not be so, great demon," the fish answered. "The boy will have to find his own way to serve his destiny. But rest assured, the trials of his life will serve to temper his core. He will grow stronger than any of his kind."

The human looked at the strange ground as a feeling of shame overcame him. "While I showered my daughter with much joy and love when I lived, I feel that I have failed to prepare her for such a great role. I fear that I overlooked her abilities, and saw only a sweet child that would one day make a sweet wife. I did not nurture the strength that she will need to accomplish the tasks that have been set before her."

"Fear not, my human friend. Your daughter possesses a strength of heart never seen before, and never to be seen again. It is the unquestioning love that you gave to her that will enable her to accomplish what she must. It is the same love that you gave her that she will show to our friend's son. It is a love that will fuel the strength that they both will need to be successful. In short, it is a love that will save the word."

Both men were uplifted by the word of their unusual guide, but both felt the yearning to see their children's success with the mountainous tasks that would be set in their paths. The human was the first to speak of his desire. Addressing the golden fish, he asked, "Is there no way that we can glimpse these happenings? What you have told us is wondrous, indeed, but to be able to see with our own eyes would lend credence to your words."

The fish pondered the request, as only a fish can. At last he answered, "There may be a way, my friends. If the Kami look favorably upon your request, perhaps they can give you both a glimpse of your children's fates. We shall have to wait for a sign."

The three waited through an unknown amount of time, as the world around them continued with its strange way of life. The group observed as the grass of the ground parted for a wandering serpent, and a towering pine conversed with a passing hare. No matter the number of times the two men gave voice to their wonderment over their surroundings, the fish refused to enlighten them as to the state of this world.

When the men's patience had grown thin, there finally appeared two clear pools held within the milky water of the stream. "Ah," said the fish, 'I believe the Kami have decided to honor your request. You should be able to find all answers within these portals. Gaze into them, now, and you will see not only the fate of your own child, but that of your companion's, also. Be warned, though. Their journey will not always be pleasant. There are many trials that each must pass through in order to become all that they will need to be."

Both men watched as their children came to know the world that they had been born into. One learned quickly of the pain of rejection, while the other learned of the joy of an unencumbered life. One grew strong physically, and self-reliant, while the other's heart continued to accept and love all that it met. As they passed through childhood, and neared their teen years, the two fathers had diametrically opposing views of their children's lives.

The silver demon looked away from his pool. Tears glistened in his golden eyes. "Why must my son's life be so hard, so cruel?" he asked. "If only I were still there to help him on his way."

The fish, showing the wisdom of the ages, only answered, "This is the road that he must travel. It was destined for him to live through these things."

The human continued to watch as his daughter grew in relative comfort. His feelings of pride grew with her, but so did his confusion. "How will she ever find the strength she will need to help set the world on the right path?" He asked the fish.

"She will bring all the love and acceptance she is gathering to our friend's son. He will bring her the strength he is building. Together they will be unstoppable," the fish advised.

The two fathers continued to watch as the magic of their children's lives unfolded. The pains of growing and learning to trust were not lost on either man. They both felt the same fears and hopes any parent would feel watching their child grow.

All too soon, the time that separated their offspring's lives was overcome. Both watched as the meeting that should have not been possible came to be. Each man despaired the thought of their children learning to accept one another, let alone learning to love each other. Both felt pride at watching their children overcome the odds that were set against them. The fathers were overjoyed when the two young people were able to work together, and combine their strengths.

As the fathers watched their children overcome the great evil, they both drew a deeply satisfied breath. The glow of great pride radiated from both fathers. Looking at each other, the human remarked, "I am truly grateful that my daughter had the chance to meet your son, my friend. He has shown that he will always put her before all others, and will give her the love that I would want for her to have."

The demon replied, "My son's wounded soul would not have been whole if not for your daughter. I thank the Kami for their grace in letting them find each other. They can now enjoy the rest of their lives together."

"Not so fast, my fathering friends. You have seen how your children overcame all obstacles in their effort to save the world from darkness, but they were born into different times, and that has not changed. Their lives are separated by centuries, and they both must return to their own times."

"Is there no way that we can intercede on their behalf?" asked the demon father.

"There is no fairness to a world that would keep them apart after what they went through," added the human father.

"What you both say is true, but they will have to prove their devotion to the other before the fates will allow them to continue their lives together," the fish informed. "They must show an adult's commitment to the feelings they share. They must grow in their years, and test their love that seems ageless."

The fathers watched as their children wandered through their days apart, neither feeling whole without the other, both yearning to rejoin once again. After a year had passed, the human inquired of the fish, "Haven't they proven that their love is forever? How can the Kami continue to keep them apart?"

The fish only answered, "The time is not yet."

After the second year, the demon said, "Surely they have suffered enough. They are in need of each other to be complete."

The fish wisely answered, "They are not ready."

As the next year progressed, both fathers grew despondent. They were on the verge of losing all hope of their children's eventual reunion. It was then that the fish flicked its tail and swam away. As it departed it said, "Watch now, my friends. They are ready, and the time is now. They have proven their love to the Kami, and will be reunited. Happy journey to the both of you."

The fathers watched as their children were reunited, and were able to share the remainder of their lives with each other. They watched as the love the two shared grew to encompass the children their union produced, and then the grandchildren that followed. They watched as the two lovers grew secure in each other, and grew old together. They watched until their children's days on the earth had ended.

When each was satisfied that their child had lived life to the fullest, and accomplished what few ever could, they continued their own journeys into the afterlife. Both were grateful for the chance to know their child's life, and rejoiced in meeting another soul to call a true friend.

*-*-*-*

A/N: I've had plot bunnies before, but this time I think it must have been the White Rabbit!


End file.
